Hidden Feelings
by Emily Brunette Fox 1994
Summary: One day Edward decided to up and leave Roy after being in a relationship with him for 14 months. Six months on Edward's pregnant and must return to Central to tell Roy and offer Roy a place in their child's life. Full summary inside


Hi guys. Emily here and after my every long vacation I'm back with my first Fullmetal Alchemist fic. I'm making this a one shot for now. A very long one shot. I've had this idea for a while now so I've decided to make it a one shot for fanfiction. Please enjoy!

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist unfortunately but I thank Awarakwa Sensei for creating it so all us fan girls can make awesome yaoi fanfiction about Ed and Roy.

Summary: One day Edward decided to up and leave Roy after being in a relationship with him for 14 months. Six months on Edward's pregnant and must return to Central to tell Roy and offer Roy a place in their child's life. Can Edward displace his feelings for Roy for the sake of his child? WARNING: Story contains mpreg and yaoi. Please read and review.

Brigadier General Roy Mustang sat at his oak desk, a cup of coffee with more than a swig of whiskey. Six months had passed since the day the love of his life had left him unexpectedly. Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, was the only person Roy had ever truly loved. Ever since that day Roy had not been the same man, he was doing paperwork just to ensure that he had something that would keep his mind off of the young blond; His skin, his hair, golden eye and his beautiful (and surprisingly) feminine body.

Roy took a huge gulp of his practically whiskey with coffee, draining the cup of its contents. Bowing his head in shame all Roy could say was; "Edward come back to me."

Meanwhile in Resembol Edward was busy preparing his room for a new arrival. He rubbed his hand over his growing baby bump. When Edward left Roy he had discover the previous day that he had miraculously conceived a child and he was already a month gone. This only made the decision to leave Roy harder. He remembered the day that he decided to leave;

_Edward smiled as Roy led him into his private booth of their favourite restaurant. Tonight Edward would tell Roy he was going to be the father to Edward's baby. Edward looked around the restaurant at every woman. Every woman right now, at this moment was staring at Roy. It made Edward's heart race. Any woman, Roy could have any woman here if he wanted. Edward's heart sunk. _What the heck am I doing with this man? _Edward asked himself. _

_He always had these thoughts that one day Roy would get bored at be with an experience woman. "Is everything okay honey?" Roy asked worriedly._

"_I'm fine let's get some drinks," Edward lied hiding his face behind his menu. He bit his lips to fight back the tears. Just how did he manage to be with Roy? _

Edward folded the baby blanket he had brought just this morning from the baby store. This afternoon he would be travelling to Central to break the news to Roy. He never told him and planned not to but after a scolding from Alphonse he had no choice but to think about how life was without his father. He had to tell Roy, give Roy the chance to be in his child's life. By now Edwardwas expecting Roy to have a partner. A beautiful woman who was probable selfish and wantedRoy all to herself and wouldn't want Roy to be a father to his child.

Sitting on the bed Edward curled up into a ball. The thought that Roy might hate him crossed his mind, making the tears flow onto his flesh hands. "Please forgive me Roy," He cried. "Forgive me."

7 o'clock Edward arrived in Central, he knew at this time Roy would be on his way home. Edward didn't know whether or not he should head straight for his house but if Roy wasn' t home i woud be wise to wait in the cold for Roy while he was pregnant. He couldn't aford to lose the baby. Not his child and not the way he lost his mother.

Edward sighed heavily reaching the familiar entrance to his former home. He couldn't believe he was about to do this. He was about to see Roy for the first time in months. "Edward?"

Edward whipped his head around. "R-Roy?" Edward held his arms close to his chest. Luckily for him he was waring a large coat that hid his stomach. But right now he had to say something. Anything! "Long time no see."

Roy stared in shock. That was all he could say. "Damn right long time no see," Roy exclaimed, scaring Edward a sighed lightly, patting Edward's shoulder. "Sorry if I scared you. Just today I was thinking of you. Thinking how much I wanted to see your face one last time." Edward blushed, avoiding Roy's gerorgous eyes. Noticing Edward was becoming uncomfortable, Roy dangled his keys in front of Edward's face, showing him that he was more then welcomed inside.

Edward grabbed his suitcase, following Roy inside the toasty house. Roy switched the fire on, using no alchemy to Edward's surprise. "Take a seat," Roy ordered. "Please. I bet you want a cup of coffee."

"Um no coffee," Edward stuttered. "I'll have some hot chocolate, if you have it."

"Yeah, I'll go and make you some," Roy smiled. He turned back for a moment, getting Edward's attention. "And Edward... I missed you."

"I missed you too," Edward smiled softly making Roy jump. He never expected Edward to say that after he left him.

Boiling the pot Roy's mind wondered to the day he caught Edard packing his bags.

_Edward continued with his bags as Roy watched miserably from the door. He wanted to stop Edward with all his heart but he wanted Edward to behappy at the same time. "What's so wrong with me?" Roy asked, Edward slaming his suitcase it my drinking, the way we make love, plase just tell me?"_

_Edward picked up his suitcase and headed out of the door. Roy grabbed his wrist. "Please tell me how to change to make to happy," Roy begged. "Please Edward."_

_Despite the begging Edward remained silent, slipping his arm from Roy's grasp. He continued walking, ignoring Roy's cries. Dammit! Why did it have to be this hard to leave him? _

No matter how much hotter it was getting Edward was not taking off his jacket. His doubts began to arise. What if Roy didn't want to be a father? Okay he was getting on in age but he did used to be a playboy, a child wasn't in the plans for a playboy. Roy walked in proudly holding two steamy cups. "Here you go," Roy smiled. He dared not to takea seat next to Edward so he sat in his chair. Edward went to reach for his cup but his vision became blurry. "Would you like to take your co- Edward!"

Roy had to stop mid sentence as Edward fell to the floor. His head just bearly missed the table. Roy turned Edward over to his back. He gently unzipped Edward's coat, revealing Edward's swollen stomach. Roy's eyes widened in shock. Edward's _pregnant!_

Edward woke up to the familar softness of Roy's king size bed and silk sheets. His body felt lighter, as if someone had taken his coat off. Edward sot up, his somach showing no,He thought. Roy's seen it. He's seen my-our- baby. Roy sat on the bed. His face serious, "Is this why you left?" He asked, holding Edward's stomach. "Is it mine?"

Edward nodded. "I thought you would leave me and when we went out for dinner I saw so many women looking at Roy Mustang the lady killer," Edward cried. "I'm so sorry."

Roy pulled Edward into his chest. "I could never leave you," Roy whipsered. "You are the love of my life."

"B-but-"

"No buts. You should have come and talked to me as soon as you started to feel this way."

"I-I should have come to you first." 

Roy lifted Edward's chin and kissed him softly. Edward wrapped his arms around Roy's neck, deepening the kiss. Roy pulled away, rubbing Edward's stomach whilst whispering,"I'm going to be a daddy."

"Yeah," Edward said.

"I love you Edward Elric."

"I love you too, Roy Mustang."

Hope you guys enjoyed this. Been a while since I did mpreg. And this is my first FMA fic so please review... :)


End file.
